tfsatthetablefandomcom-20200214-history
Fii Fie FOHNO!
Fii Fie FOHNO! is the 34th episode in the series. 'Plot Synopsis' The crew of the Yeldin watched as their ship was raised by two fingers of the massive storm giant peering down at them. With its other hand it lowered a finger down towards the deck stopping in front of Onslow. It nugged its finger hitting Onslow with his fingernail as if tapping at an ant to move. The crew that was on the deck started to move as the giant tried to pick up the manta rays that had fallen onto the deck. Eloy casted a minor illusion of the song he was playing earlier. While the spell was in effect he ran below deck to look for Redd or Risf in hopes one of them have a spell that can help them. Ezra started to try and push the manta rays into a pile on the deck for the giant to pick up, but having little luck due to the size of the sea creatures. Wake, who had climbed up to the crow’s nest, was having trouble with the wind and started to climb down. As the giant lifted them up harder as the storm got worse. The winds were blowing so hard that they could barely hear and what was once rain was now falling hail. As Eloy and Redd came up from below deck, Eloy was struck by some of the hail. It wouldn’t be long before they were lifted so high that they entered the clouds. Redd cast Comprehend Languages as Eloy tried to use the horn to speak to the giant. The giant responded with a loud deafening bellow. Wake tried to jump onto the finger of the giant, but was blown away by the wind. He threw his spear into the deck of the ship and and held onto the rope as best he could. As the giant raise them up into the cloud the winds grow harder and louder. The crew was spinning and could not see anything. Eloy began to awake on the ground with something poking at his face. Whatever it was eventually slapped him. He opened his eyes to see Poliffi standing over him. They were on an island with dense forest and a clear blue sky. Eloy was missing his pack, but was otherwise fine. Poliffi did some scouting to find that they were still close to Rite and that she might have seen their ship. However she found no one else, she did however have the mimic Kavin with her. Eloy got up and tried to get his bearings as they headed off. Elsewhere, Ezra started to stir. He felt a sharp pain as his left arm was broken. He looked around to find himself in a cage inside of a wooden area. He still had his bag of glass beans. Next to the cage was a humanoid shaped frog-creature called a Grog. He tried asking the creature where his crew or his things where. The creature did not show the ability to speak common, but pointed outside and pointed to a crate in the corner of the room to show that his stuff was in there. Ezra tried to use barter with the frog by telling it the bag of beans was filled with the most delicious candy. It merely left, going up a set of stairs. Ezra notice a trail of slim being left behind by the creature. He tried to pick some up with a cloth and noticed a sizzling sound. He rubbed the rag on the wooden bar of the cage and noticed the wood started to melt. He tried to kick it open but with little luck. He wiped up more of the slime and applied another coat to the same bar. This time he was able to free himself. He heard more grogs coming back and hid behind the crates. Four grogs came back down and saw Ezra was gone. A fatter green one with a hat made of four human skulls ordered the other to go search for him. Ezra quietly opened the crate and pulled out his grapple hook gun. He took aim at the fat creature and fired. It hooked on the grog and started to get pulled back towards Ezra. The grog started to crash into the crates knocking them over. Ezra went to push the crate off him to find that he was impaled on Wake’s spear. Ezra took the grog king's crown off and placed it on his head. One of the grogs came back to see the king was dead and Ezra had his crown. The frog handed Ezra a dagger and gestured for Ezra to cut the king’s head off. Ezra cut the former king’s head off and the new grog made a loud noise calling the other grogs down. The grogs filed in and started to stand at attention. Ezra tried to tell them to go get his friends, but couldn’t. He found a note book in the crate and started taking out pages writing “Ezra is safe. Follow this frog to find him.” on them and giving one to the grogs and sending them off. Wake awoke hanging upside down from a strangler tree. He was without his spear or weapons only finding his skeleton key in his kilt. He looked down and saw a deep ravine behind him. He pulled himself up and found cut himself down from the vine holding himself up. Looking around Wake found Gulfur hanging from a tree as well. Wake cut him down and carried him on his shoulder as he climbed down. As he climbed he heard a voice speak to him. Wake looked around and noticed it was the tree. Wake apologized for climbing on his roots and ask if there was anyway he could get down without bothering the tree. The tree let him down and Wake set Gulfur down to check on him. Wake was devastated that he was dead with his heart cut out. The tree mentioned that is was most likely frog creatures that harvest organ to sell. Wake cover the body in a makeshift body bag and dragged him along. Wake started to head towards where the tree said he saw a thing fall from the sky. As he approached he found a crashed Yeldin along with Onslow, Pliskin, and Grammy. He went to see if they were alright and if they knew where anyone else was. He informed them about Gulfur and showed them his body. The crew paid their respects and felt the loss. Eloy and Poliffi came up to the ship finding their way. Eloy wanted to search the upturned Yeldin for anything he could play music with. Grammy informed him that the ship was raided of everything including all her cooking tools. Eloy instead asked for a nail and some wool cloth instead. Wake and Eloy headed out with Poliffi flying over head scouting for them. Ezra was still in the ship remains now sitting on a throne. Several guards walked in to say the found more of his friends. Ezra told them to bring them in and in more grogs brought in Risf and Skrung tied to a wooden pole roast pig style. Ezra quickly went to untie them and attempted to order the grogs to be kinder to his friends. Skrung was larger angry and wanted answers while Risf seems to mostly be panicked. Ezra tried to explain that since he killed their old king he is now their new king. Skrung being aware that these creature harvest organ he did not think this is going to end well. Wake and Eloy followed Poliffi’s directions. However Poliffi was hit by a trap of some kind and pulled down. Eloy and Wake chase after them. Hiding behind some trees they see Poliffi was captured by some of the frogs. One of the grogs was shoving a piece of paper into her face. Wake started to speak with one of the trees to see if it’ll talk back. The tree spoke in the same voice as before. He told Wake that stopping them would be against his druid code. Wake ask if he could get a boost instead and the tree created a large mushroom for Wake to use as a springboard. Meanwhile Eloy was upset that he failed to talk to plants after five years of training back up and Wake picked it up without trying. Wake dive kicked onto one of the creature and took a stance ready to fight. The toad looked at Wake and raised the paper up for him to see including the one he was standing on. Wake grabbed a spear of the grogs he landed on, but felt his body get numb and was unable to move. The grog tossed a net over him and dragged him and Poliffi away. Eloy went to follow after, but was stopped by the talking tree. The tree told him the frogs are covered in a poison that paralyzes people. There is a fruit up in the trees that act as an antidote. Eloy climbed up the tree to find an unfinished bridge system. People used to come to the island to harvest the fruits until the frogs started to do the same with organs. Eloy ate one of the fruits and started to turn blue. Eloy chased after them trying to catch up. He attempted to hide as use minor illusion an Onslow standing behind them. The grogs freak out and started dashing into the forest and lost Wake on the way. Eloy feed a piece of the fruit to Wake allowing him to move again. Ezra heard the ruckus and went outside of the ship to see what had happen. He called to Wake and Eloy, but charged off into the forest instead leaving him behind. Wake Stabbed on of them taking off his foot. Wake pinned him down and ripped out a grog’s eye and ate it making him watch. The other grogs held their spears at the ready to attack the merman. Poliffi squawking to let her out first. Eloy made another illusion of Onslow and the grogs scattered again. Wake cut Poliffi free and took the one eyed frog back to Ezra. Ezra greeted them his royal guard. Wake told him of Gulfur and Ezra took them inside with Skrung and Risf. They gathered what they had from the harvest A heart in a jar, a bloody book, and a red tail in a jar. The asked the grogs where the got the things from and they pointed towards the one eyed frog. Several grogs come to him and pointed towards navy ships off on the horizon. The group started to head out to look for Redd and Nedra. The grogs tried to stop them and have a conversation. After some failed communication the grogs killed the one eyed grog Ezra nicknamed "Rufus". The grog that did, then placed Rufus’s head on top his own. Wake cut the grog’s head off and stacked both heads onto his spear. The two started to head off to the forest with a royal guard escort. The came across the speaking tree again. A finely dressed green skinned creature with elf ear popped out of the tree to talk to them. He said his name was Strangler Tree. The told them that Redd and Nedra went up into old huts that his people used to live in. He told them long ago his tribe lived here, but people harvested the fruits for it medical benefits. His kind started to dye out leaving him alone. Ezra promised that they just want their friend and they’ll leave. Strangler Tree agreed and opened up a pathway to the catwalk system. Wake and Eloy climbed up the steps of roots the druid had made for them while Ezra was carried by the grogs up it. They came to a hut Strangler Tree told them was his and found Redd and Nedra inside. Redd was bleeding from her side and Nedra was asleep in the corner. Wake woke Nedra up who started attacking thinking Ezra was turning into a grog. They gave Redd a health potion and the book. Ezra looked around the room to see carved ships inside of bottle including ones that look like a navy ship, Meed’s ship, and the Yeldin. Strangler Tree said he carvered them. Ezra wanted to use them as proof that not to take the fruits. He thanked them and gave each one of them a fruit. The crew made its back to the capsized Yeldin to find the Navy had already arrived. Standing with the rest of the crew was Ava Lo standing there. She said she was worried when hearing that a ship was crashing down after the storm giant passed. She offered them aid, but due to a different problem. A giant stone face started to rise out of the ocean blocking their route. They started to tell Ava about the fruits and the druid that lives on the island. Ava Lo said they’ll send a group of druids to negotiate trades. Wake asked about if a high level Naval person could revive him. Ezra headed out into the woods to find Strangler Tree. He offered the grog crown to him telling him he should be the leader of the creatures. Stranger accepted and took the crown and role of leadership. As the crew started to gather their things and load onto Ava’s ship a set of roots started to wiggle. Out popped Yt looking around. It proclaimed. “At least I got one soul.” 'Appearances' * Ave Lo Eshtali * Eloy * Ezra * Grammy * Gulfur Flaegurr * Nedra * Onslow Green * Pliskin Hark * Poliffi * Redd * Risf * Skrung * Wake * Yeldin * Yt 'Notes & Trivia' * This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here Category:Episodes